User talk:Tremerefury
Kasumi Goto Since you edited on a unregestered user's page, and judging by your comments, I can assume that you are that unregestered user, so here is just a copy of what I just put there. :Read the Talk page, becuase we have dismissed this theory over and over. Yet people like you keep adding it. We don't know if BioWare did anything on the game apart from recommending LucasArts to develop the game with Obsidian. Read this seciton and beause we don't konw if BioWare did anything on the game, they aren't related. Lancer1289 18:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and also, we don't say ANYTHING is a reference without Devconfirmation. I'll ask you in advance to not start an argument about that. Because we have been though the ringer on that one many times before. Policy is policy. Lancer1289 18:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I will look for confirmation then. There are several things throughout the game that are, IMO, obvious nods to Star Wars. Yes, I was the unregistered user. I went to register to respond to you, only to discover that I all ready had an account. I don't remember making it, but oh well. lol. I'm not trying to start any kind of arguement, but a game maker doesn't have to develop a game to reference it in one of theirs. Not to split hairs but... As a member of the United States Air Force I feel compelled to point out that it is impossible to 'enlist as an officer'. There are two different types of rank, enlisted and officer, which are mutually exclusive. If you enlist, you are enlisted. If you are an officer, you received a commission. It is possible to enlist, and then to later become an officer, but it is impossible to enlist as an officer. SpartHawg948 20:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :i did not know that (i am not this guy, i was just looking around and i found myself here) but thinking about it i cant beleive i didnt know this. ralok 21:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I have heard that, but I don't know what the correct term is for joining as an officer, and the recruiters referred to it as enlisting as an officer. So that's what I chose to put... Well, any recruiter who says that is an idiot who is dumbing it down for the civilians. Of course, you also have to remember that most recruiters are pretty dishonest. Just look at mine. After his tour as a recruiter was up, he went back to his normal job and got caught embezzling money. Now he's in prison. SpartHawg948 03:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *Also, the proper term is getting commissioned as an officer. SpartHawg948 03:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. I think he was just trying to dumb it down because i am a civilian. But before I sign any papers I will get it in writing, and have my dad's aunt, who is an attorney, look at it. On that note, bear in mind that civil law and military law are two totally different matters, and civilian lawyers tend to find many aspects of military law perplexing. After all, most military laws/documents/whatnot are governed under the Uniform Code of Military Justice, which has no equivalent in civil law. SpartHawg948 23:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC)